


Fading Thoughts

by Settiai



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e20 Missing, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Thoughts

"I don't feel so good."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tony realized what had happened. Only a slightly bitter aftertaste remained, but the world distorting around him was a painful reminder of his foolish mistake. He hadn't even thought twice about accepting the damn drink.

"I think I messed up, boss," he said weakly, his words slurring together. In what seemed like slow motion, his cell phone slipped from his hand as he struggled to remain standing. He could vaguely hear Gibbs' voice, and - even though the world was quickly fading around him - he still felt a sliver of surprise run through him at the worried tone in the other man's words.

He felt his legs start to collapse beneath him, and he quickly grabbed for the keys in his pocket. Almost immediately after he managed to clumsily catch hold of them, however, they slipped from his hand, clattering as they hit the ground moments later. The sound seem distant though, and in that instant Tony realized just how much trouble he was in.

Everything seemed to be spinning around him, and Tony suddenly found it almost impossible to remain standing. He awkwardly pulled his gun out, but all hopes of using it disappeared with the rest of his vision. His legs collapsed under him, and both his hand and the weapon held lightly in it instantly hit the ground, along with the rest of his body.

As his eyes closed, thousands of images ran through his mind. Family, friends, ex-girlfriends... and then his co-workers' faces appeared. Kate shook her head in disappointment while Ducky merely stood to the side, his eyes focused intently on him. Abby's eyes flashed with irritation, and there was an annoyed expression on Gibbs' face. "Next time, DiNozzo, try thinking," he said crossly.

Tony wanted desperately to smirk and shoot back the witty comeback that was on the tip of his tongue. A distant part of his mind called out to him though, and he felt his last grip on consciousness slip away.

_You're right, boss. I definitely messed up._


End file.
